


Doctor's Orders

by filthyhotsock



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: (but Jared's actually Jensen's stepfather for...plot?...reasons...), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bottom Jensen, Exhibitionism, Extremely Underage, First Time, Implied Knotting, Implied Mpreg, Implied Orgasmic Birth, Kinda, M/M, Male Lactation, Medical Examination, Parent/Child Incest, Self-Lubrication, Semi-Public Sex, Underage Sex, doctor made them do it, in a world where omegas feel pain as pleasure, pain play, sex in the name of health, stepcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthyhotsock/pseuds/filthyhotsock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twelve-year-old Jensen is too young to be going into heat, but that’s what seems to be happening. Daddy Jared takes him to the doctor to be sure. Dr. JDM performs a thorough examination, and encourages Jared to take an active role in his son’s health...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor's Orders

**Author's Note:**

> WOO FIRST FIC I'VE WRITTEN I FELT THE NEED TO MAKE A SOCK ACCOUNT TO POST! 
> 
> I blame [this fic](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/81337.html?thread=30068921#t30068921) and [this fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4123404) for what I've done.
> 
> ENJOY!

Jensen woke him up in the middle of the night, whispering, “Daddy?”

“What’s wrong, baby?” Jared said, reaching out through the darkness to smooth his son’s hair back over his forehead.

“Can I get in with you?”

“Of course, sweetheart,” Jared said, rolling more center on the bed and lifting up the blankets for him.

Jared was already slipping back to sleep as Jensen snuggled up to his side. This wasn’t unusual, after all.  Jensen had always taken comfort from being close to Jared and got into bed with him several times a week at least. That kept Jared from letting any dates spend the night, but he didn’t mind. Jensen was getting older now, and Jared would treasure however much longer he wanted to be Jared’s baby.

Jensen woke him again a few hours later. He was shivering uncontrollably in Jared’s arms, even as he was burning up, sweating straight through the sheets.

“Jenny?” Jared said, leaning back to look at him. Jensen moaned, blinking awake. “How’re you feeling, champ?”

“Feel—” Jensen made a frustrated noise.

“Bad?”

“No,” he said. “Weird. Kinda—itchy?”

“Okay.” Jared pet Jensen’s damp hair back. “Get up for me, baby. I need to take your temperature. Bend over on the bed.”

Jensen did as he was told without complaint. Jared pressed a quick kiss to his son’s forehead and hurried to the en suite medicine cabinet for the rectal thermometer and took it back to the the bed. He slipped his hands under the elastic of Jensen’s Batman pajama pants and pulled them down under the smooth, pale globes of his son’s ass. Spreading his cheeks to reveal Jensen’s asshole, he pressed the thermometer into the puckered hole, gulping as Jensen’s omega body instinctively sucked the device in deeper.

Jared tried to distract them both from the process:  “Count to ten for me, buddy?”

“One,” Jensen started. Jared rubbed his back, taking a seat next to him on the bed.

The thermometer beeped just as Jensen reached, “Ten.”

Jared pulled it out and took at look at the reading. 103º. That wasn’t quite emergency room temperature, but it was close, and it could also mean—no. That was impossible. Jensen was too young. But regardless, something wasn’t right, and he wanted an expert opinion, not to fall down the rabbit hole of WebMD.

Jared soaped them both down in the shower to wash away Jensen’s sweat, got them dressed, and on their way to the pediatrician. Jensen was a little big to be carried now, but Jared managed it, holding him close all the way from the parking lot into an examining room. He described Jensen's symptoms to a nurse while she drew a blood sample, confirmed his temperature, and left them to wait for the doctor.

Dr. Jeffrey Dean Morgan didn’t keep them waiting long. He wasn’t Jensen’s usual pediatrician, but Jared recognized him from around the office and had always thought he had a kind, handsome face.

“Hello, Mr. Padalecki,” the doctor said, “and this must be Jensen?”

“That’s right, Dr. Morgan.”

“Dr. Jeff, please.” Jared nodded. “Good. I’ll get right to the point, Mr. Padalecki. Your son is experiencing preheat.”

Those were the words he’d been dreading.

“But he’s not even thirteen yet!” Jared said desperately. An omega’s first heat wasn’t supposed to occur until he was fifteen or sixteen at least.

“It’s happening younger and younger these days. I saw a nine-year-old in heat here last month. All those hormones in milk, you know.”

“We buy organic,” Jared muttered as he finally set Jensen on his own feet.

“He was born from a beta woman?” Dr. Jeff asked, consulting the folder in his hands. Jared nodded. “Then genetics can’t tell us anything on that side. Do you have any omega siblings? How young did they have their first heats?”

“Well, that couldn’t be an indicator. Jensen’s my stepson,” Jared said.

“Excuse me?”

“He’s my stepson, technically. I’m his legal guardian!” Jared hurried to say, not sure why the doctor was looking at him him that scrutinizing way. “He was four when I married his mom. She passed away a few years back and it’s been just the two of us.”

Dr. Jeff’s gaze finally softened. “I’m so sorry.”

“We’re doing okay,” Jared said, taking a seat and reaching out to cup Jensen’s precious cheek. “Aren’t we, champ?”

Jensen nuzzled against Jared’s palm.

“I can tell that you are,” said Dr. Jeff. “Despite this early onset, Jensen looks like he couldn’t be healthier. I’d like to give him a quick examination while I have him here, though, make sure he’s fully prepared for his heat.”

“Sure,” Jared said, as Jensen nodded his own agreement.

“Take off your clothes and hop up on the table, young man.”

Jensen started stripping easily, piling all his clothes on the chair next to Jared until he stood between his father and the doctor completely naked.

“You want help up?” Jared said, taking Jensen under the arms and lifting him onto the examination table without waiting for a response. The paper liner crinkled under the sweat-damp skin of Jensen’s plump little legs. He was still such a kid! Jared bent down, like he’d been doing for years, and pressed a kiss to the bottom of Jensen’s left foot, then another to his right knee, one to his belly button, running his nose over the baby soft skin of his belly, another to his freckled shoulder, and then finally one on each cheek. “Don’t be nervous, okay?”

Jensen smiled at him. “You’ll stay the whole time, right?”

“I insist he does,” Dr. Jeff said as he came up beside them, pulling on a pair of latex gloves. “With your permission, I’m going to instruct you in how you can examine Jensen yourself at home. Self-exams are the best way to catch anything unusual and take care of it before it becomes a problem.”

“Of course,” Jared said. “Do I need gloves, too?”

“Certainly not! You’re this young man’s father. If you can’t put your bare hands on his naked body, who can?”

The doctor cupped Jensen’s chest with two hands, carefully rubbing his fingers around the new, gentle roundness to be found there.

“You can see his mammary glands have started to develop.”

Dr. Jeff dropped one hand and gestured for one of Jared’s hands to take its place. Jared cupped what he had to admit to himself was his son’s small breast in his hand. Jensen shivered, which wasn’t a surprise. His skin was so hot and soft—his daddy’s hand must have felt cold against his skin.

“Feel how soft that is? How supple?”

Jared nodded, squeezing his son’s breast.

“That’s how it _should_ feel. You should bring him in if you feel any hard lumps. Now squeeze him harder.” Jared squeezed his breast again. “Much harder. Here, take him in both hands and squeeze your son’s breasts as hard as you can.”

He stepped aside and Jared spread his hands over Jensen’s chest and then _squeezed_ , pinching the peak of his nipple and areola into his palm. Jensen let out a keening moan, throwing his head back, and arching into his daddy’s touch, until he was gasping for breath.

“Take note of his reaction. He’s in ecstasy, isn’t he? Look at the pleasure on his face. Look at how engorged his penis has become. It’s twitching, see? It’s spurting ejaculate against his belly.” Without even thinking about it, Jared brought one hand to the little splatter of slick and smeared it across Jensen’s skin.  “That’s how it should be. It hurts, doesn’t it?” Dr. Jeff said to Jensen.

“It’s not really—pain—”

“It’s pain that feels good?” Dr. Jeff offered and Jensen nodded gratefully. “That’s very normal. If your daddy ever squeezes your little titties and the pain feels bad, you need to tell him, okay?”

Jensen nodded again. God, he had the greatest son in the world! Jared cupped his hand around Jensen’s jaw and leaned down to kiss him as a reward. He meant to kiss his cheek, like he usually did, but he caught the side of Jensen’s mouth instead. Jared moved and kissed him again, this time full on the lips. Jensen grabbed Jared by the back of the neck to hold him there.

“Good boy,” he murmured against Jensen’s mouth. Jensen whimpered and surged forward for another quick kiss. “Such a good boy. Thank you for being so good for the doctor, baby.”

With one last, lingering kiss, Jared stepped back, taking hold of Jensen’s hands when he had to let go of his titties to continue the examination.

“Now focus on his nipples,” said Dr. Jeff. “As you can see, squeezing his breasts has made his nipples pebble and flush bright pink. That’s what we want to see. Squeeze one in between your thumb and forefinger, please.”

Jared lifted his hand to Jensen’s left nipple while the doctor’s hand moved to the right.

“If you pinch them well, they should grow to about the size and color of a cherry jelly bean.”

Dr. Jeff pinched Jensen’s right nipple and Jared followed suit with his left, watching it grow as he squeezed and rolled the little nub between his fingers until it was throbbing with the attention.

“If you look closely, you can see the milk duct has become more apparent.”

Jared bent down to look, gently scratched at his nipple with his thumb nail until he could make out the slit of the duct amongst the little wrinkles of Jensen’s nipple.

“He won’t be producing much milk now, but if you suck him hard enough you can get a little taste.” Jared leaned in, then hesitated. It wasn’t really an alpha father’s place to drink from his son. That was an honor reserved for the sustenance of his future children, and the pleasure of his future alpha mates. “This is perfect natural," Dr. Jeff assured him. "Go ahead, Mr. Padalecki. Suckle fresh milk from your son.”

Jensen let go of Jared's hands and grabbed Jensen by the back of the neck again, pulling him closer. “Please, Daddy? For my checkup?”

Jared was powerless against Jensen’s sweet voice. He opened up and sucked that nipple between his lips. Jared put his arms around Jensen and held him in place while he sucked hard at his breast. He bit his son’s nipple, rolling the nubbin between his teeth, and licked at it more lightly with the tip of his tongue, in between his more forceful efforts to pull out milk. It wasn’t long before a warm, sweet shot of milk burst into his mouth. Jensen jerked and gasped in his arms. Jared looked down to see Jensen’s cocklet twitching and leaking between his thighs as his daddy lapped the last dribbles of milk from his abused nipple.

“That was excellent, Mr. Padalecki. Well done.” Dr. Jeff clapped him on the back. “When milk starts coming easily, that’s when you’ll know he’s ready to be bred. He should be checked with every heat, if not more frequently.”

“I promise to be diligent,” Jared said, standing up straight again. “Anything for my son’s health.”

“Next we assess his penis and testicles. Lie back for us, Jensen.”

Jensen did, making his cocklet stand up straight, and his nonfunctional little ball sack pull up beneath it.

“Your son has an exemplary omega penis,” said Dr. Jeff. “I don’t know if you’ve ever mated an omega, so I’ll describe: his penis won’t get much larger than this.” His cocklet was about as about the size of a prescription pill bottle, a perfect mouthful. Jared had fucked his fair share of omegas before he met Jensen’s mom, but he let Dr. Jeff continue. It would be informative for Jensen at least. “His ejaculate is the same substance as what lubricates his asshole for fucking. He’ll produce it like this the entire time he’s aroused, sometimes no more when he actually orgasms. It’s speculated that the entire experience of being fucked is more pleasurable for an omega than an alpha’s orgasm.”

Jared could believe it, the way some omegas reacted to hanging off his knot, but he really couldn’t imagine more pleasure than the act of fucking an omega in heat.

“That’s good,” Dr. Jeff said. Jared startled when he realized the doctor was responding to Jared’s own actions—without even realizing it, he had started stroking his son’s cocklet, spreading the slick spurting from his slit down the velvety, hard length of him. “Very good, Mr. Padalecki. His penis responds well to stimulus.”

“You like that, baby?” Jared said gruffly.

Jensen whimpered, rubbing his face against the examining table, clenching his hands at his sides.

“No, that’s not enough, is it?” Dr. Jeff said. Jensen shook his head. “I know it’s not. Your asshole is aching to be filled. Let’s take a look at that asshole now. Get up on your hands and knees, Jensen.”

Jared let go of his son’s cock so he could change positions, absentmindedly sucking his wet fingers into his mouth. He let out a little whimper of his own at the light, salty taste. He didn't remember Omega slick being so delicious.

Jensen turned over. There was a pool of slick on the table where his ass had been, dripping down over the edge of the table.

“He produces so much lubrication!” Dr. Jeff exclaimed. “And before he’s in full heat, too. That’s extraordinary. Your son is quite cock hungry.”

“That’s a good thing, right?” It certainly sounded—and looked—good to Jared.

“Absolutely. I’m just going to clean him up a little so we can get a better look.” Dr. Jeff pulled a few paper towels from the dispenser and wiped between Jensen’s cheeks. “Spread Jensen’s ass cheeks apart for me, please, so I can better access his entrance.”

Jared did as he was told, squeezing the smooth, round globes as hard as he’d squeezed his son’s breasts. “Such good instincts,” Dr. Jeff cooed. “How does that feel, Jensen, your daddy squeezing your ass cheeks like that? Does that hurt the way you like?” Jensen just moaned, pushing his ass out higher. “Why don’t you slap his ass a little now?” Jared smacked each cheek in quick succession, and then again, watching them jiggle and turn red for him. “Harder, Mr. Padalecki.”

He spread Jensen’s cheeks with one hand and smacked him hard right on his hole. “Like that?”

“Daddy!” Jensen gasped. “Oh, please!”

Jared moved one arm around the front of Jensen’s hips for leverage and brought his hand down hard and fast, alternating between cheeks and the slick space between them, until Jensen was crying out, whimpering and gasping for breath, coating Jared’s shirt sleeve with slick as he came. Jared leaned down and bit down Jensen’s on the high point of Jensen’s ass as his son rode out his first orgasm.

“Do you ever spank your son as punishment?” Dr. Jeff asked.

“No.” Jared stood back and took off his slick-soaked shirt, stripping down to his wife beater. “I haven’t had to punish Jen in years, to be honest. He’s an angel.”

Dr. Jeff chuckled. “Well, that’s for the best. Spanking isn’t a very effective punishment for omegas, especially as they get older—they enjoy it too much.”

Jared grinned at Dr. Jeff. “Is it true omegas enjoy giving birth, or is that porn talking?”

“It’s very true. I’ve never administered an epidural to an omega in all my years delivering babies. Many beg their alphas to fuck them until they’re fully dilated, and orgasm through that final big push.”

How incredible. Jared eyed Jensen’s skinny young body, for the first time imagining him getting round with Jared’s child—or, well, some lucky alpha’s child—over and over again. He’d always wanted more children of his own, but any child of Jensen’s would be close enough.

“Alright, I’ll just clean him up again and we’ll take a look at his asshole. Spread him a little more gently this time, please.” Jared did, pressing a careful kiss to Jensen’s hot, red teeth mark he’d left behind. “What a fine, healthy hole. Pink and hairless, nice and tight. This will give an alpha’s cock an unparalleled squeeze.”

Dr. Jeff pressed one finger against Jensen’s asshole and it immediately opened up to suck his finger deeper inside.

“Oh, it’s a greedy little hole. You should consider keeping him regularly plugged. He’ll enjoy being able to squeeze himself around it while he’s at school. They have some with long distance remotes, so you can surprise him with some pulses of vibration. He’ll love it.”

Dr. Jeff added a second finger into Jensen’s asshole, which Jensen gobbled up as eagerly as the first. Dr. Jeff scissored his fingers apart, Jensen’s slick squeaking around the doctor’s gloves audibly.

_Don’t get used to the latex_ , Jared thought. _No alpha worth my boy will ever use a condom on you._

Dr. Jeff removed his fingers. “I’ll leave stretching him farther than that to his first cock,” he said. Jared didn’t correct him, though four of the doctor’s thick fingers would have left plenty of stretching for a cock the size of Jared’s to do.

“Mr. Padalecki, I’m sure you’ll be thrilled to know your son couldn’t be healthier. I don’t think I’ve seen such a responsive omega in all my years as a pediatrician. I’ve certainly never seen a twelve-year-old boy so ready to be fucked. It’s a joy to behold.”

Jared swallowed. “Thank you.”

“Forgive me for being frank,” Dr. Jeff said, “but desperate times—” Jared nodded for him to continue. “Your son is going into his first heat in the next couple days. It is my expert opinion that you yourself fuck your son through his heat.”

Jared started, horrified. Fuck his son?

“I was going to recommend a professional,” Dr. Jeff continued, “before you told me you didn’t meet young Jensen until he was four. There’s no reason for you two to not share intense sexual attraction for each other.”

No reason except Jared had been, for all intents and purposes, Jensen’s father for the past eight years!

No reason except Jensen was only twelve-years-old!

He’d pinched his tits, sucked milk from his nipples, stroked his cocklet, and smacked his ass to his first orgasm, but fuck him? How dare this doctor imply that he should stuff his young son’s virgin pussy full of his fat alpha cock for the five long days of his first heat?

“I understand your shock,” Dr. Jeff says. “But I assure you it’s perfectly natural. Recent studies have shown that an omega’s body grows to _fit_ the alphas in his life. An omega’s most perfect match is his father, but the Westermarck effect usually prevents the necessary sexual attraction.”

“His ass was made to take my cock?”

“That’s right.” Dr. Jeff ran his hands over Jensen’s ass, spreading his cheeks apart and displaying Jensen’s pucker to him, pink and spasmodic with the loss of the doctor's fingers. “This ass is your perfect fit. His slick was even made to fit your taste buds.”

As if prompted by the doctor’s words, some slick gushed out of Jensen’s quivering hole, dripping down his taint, to his taut little ball sack.

“I saw you savor it on your fingers before. Have another taste,” said Dr. Jeff, stepping aside.

Jared couldn’t help himself. He squatted down in front of the examining table, so his face was perfectly aligned with his son’s ass. He spread Jensen’s cheeks apart and flattened his tongue right against Jensen’s hole. God, he tasted like heaven. Jensen grabbed his son by the hips and wrenched his ass higher in the air, elongating his tongue and thrusting inside the tight ring of his entrance, swallowing gulps of the perfect taste of him greedily.

He realized he had to stop now or he wouldn’t be able to, so Jared forced himself to pull back, let go of Jensen’s hips, and wipe the slick off his chin.

“The alternative, of course, is a professional,” said Dr. Jeff. “Usually an omega can pick an alpha of his own liking, but with Jensen being so young, our options are more limited. If you’d prefer that a stranger alpha to come into your home and fuck your son instead, I can make some recommendations.”

“No,” Jared said immediately.

But he really needed to let his son make this decision for himself. He moved around the table and squatted down in front of Jensen. He looked dazed, and overheated,  and so incredibly beautiful.

“Baby, I know we haven’t really had the chance to have the Talk, yet, but—you know what your heat is, don’t you?”

“When my body is ready to get pregnant?”

“That’s the abstract reason you go into heat, yes,” Dr. Jeff said, “but the physical reality is that your body is aching, frantic, desperate to get fucked. Do you know what fucking is?”

“When an alpha puts his cock inside an omega?”

“That’s exactly right,” Jared praised, squeezing the back of Jensen’s neck and pressing a slow kiss to Jensen’s mouth.

“You’ll want to get fucked all the time now, but even more so when you’re in heat,” Dr. Jeff explained. “You know how good it felt when your daddy touched your asshole before? How your little pucker sucked his long, thick tongue right up into your hole?”

“Uh-huh.” Jensen’s gaze caught on Jared’s tongue licking lips lips.

“Fucking feels so much better than that. An alpha will need to fuck you a lot over the next week or so, Jensen.”

“And that alpha can be me,” Jared said, “Or it can be someone else. Do you think it would be weird if I was the one to fuck you? That would mean taking my cock inside your ass over and over again for days.”

“Um—” Jensen sucked his plush bottom lip into his mouth, looking in between Jared and the doctor worryingly.

Jared was about ready to let him off the hook, but Dr. Jeff said, “Do you want your own little taste, Jensen? See what it would be like to have your daddy’s cock?”

Jensen nodded enthusiastically.

“Open your pants,” Dr. Jeff said to Jared, “and pull out your cock. You’re already hard as a rock, aren’t you?”

Jared couldn’t deny it. He stood, unbuckled his belt, and spread apart the fly of his jeans. Free, his cock tented his plaid boxers, straining against the fabric. He reached inside and pulled his cock through the open fly. He stroked it and walked forward slowly until the wet tip of his cock brushed against his son’s mouth. Jensen opened wide and stretched his lips around his daddy’s cock, until they closed over his fat mushroom head.

“You like that, baby?”

“Mm!” Jensen confirmed, pulling off of Jared’s cock with a _pop_. “You taste like maple syrup!”

Jared had heard come tasted sweet to young omega taste buds, but he was surprised to hear his cock tasted like his son’s favorite treat. Would he ask for Jared’s come over pancakes in the morning? Jared growled. “How’s it feel? You like how that cock fits in your mouth?”

Jensen just moaned around Jared’s cock, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked him deep into his mouth, taking less than a third of his length before he hit the back of his throat.

“Oh, my,” Dr. Jeff said. “I'm sorry, Mr. Padalecki, I didn’t expect you to have such a huge cock. I’m not sure you’ll fit inside Jensen’s tight, virgin asshole.”

“He can fit!” Jensen pulled off Jared’s cock to tell them desperately. “Daddy, please, I want you to fuck me through my heat—not anybody else!”

“I need to oversee the first time you fuck him, to ensure you’re not causing any damage.”

“Now?” The doctor nodded. “But he’s not in heat yet!”

“He’s ready enough. It’s a little unorthodox, but just look at your son. He’s gagging for it. If he can’t take you now, he won’t be able to take you much better when he’s in full heat.”

Jared nodded. “One last taste,” he told Jensen and his son dutifully took a final suckle of Jared’s cock before painting his lips in his daddy’s precome greedily.

Jared held his unbuttoned pants up with one hand has he returned to Jensen’s backend. Once there, he pushed them past his hips so they dropped to the floor, his belt buckle clattering against tile. He pushed his boxers down next so his cock was free to use his son’s sweet ass.

“Should I use a condom?” Jared would be willing to use one this once, to get the doctor’s approval.

“No need. He’s not fertile yet, and I doubt you’ll be able to get all the way inside him,” Dr. Jeff said leaning back against a counter and crossing his arms to watch them, “never mind finish inside him.”

Well, Jared was determined. He pressed one finger in Jensen’s hole first, but that went so easily, he pressed a second inside immediately, and a third, and fourth, with each thrust. He fucked four fingers in and out of him a few times, until Jensen’s hole was loose around them, ready for more. Jared stepped back and lined up his cock with Jensen’s hole.

Fuck, Jensen's hole was stretched, spread open at a solid inch across—but Jared's cockhead was so much bigger than that. His son, who always been small, looked tiny compared to his dad. Jared’s hips might have been twice as wide as Jensen’s. His cock was long enough for him to rest the base against the top of Jensen's crack and press the rest of his length over Jensen’s asshole, across his perineum, past his little balls, and then along the underside of his cocklet. Jared leaned over Jensen’s back and grabbed both their cocks in his hand, stroking them together, and then started to move, dragging his cock all the way between Jensen’s legs.

“That feel good?” he said, pulling Jensen up on his knees so he could whisper right into his ear. “You like having your daddy’s big cock wrapped all around you?”

“Yes,” Jensen squeaked. “But—more, Daddy. Want you—want—” He didn’t know how to ask for what he wanted.

“Want me in here?” Jared let go of his cock and it sprang back from underneath Jensen. He thrust three fingers back into Jensen’s gaping hole. “Here?”

“Yes, Daddy. Fucking, like Dr. Jeff said—I want your cock—Daddy, please—!”

Jared pushed Jensen forward, back onto his hands, and lined up his cock with Jensen's hole again.

But, dammit, he was too big for this! It looked like his cock was going to split his baby boy apart.

Jared was huge, he knew that—like freakshow huge. He had scared a lot of his partners off. Even Jensen’s mother, who had loved how wide he could stretch her, had never let him knot. He had to be careful not to hit her cervix several inches before his knot even started.

Maybe Jensen would be better off with a smaller man . . .

No.

Jared would do this. He would show the doctor he could fuck his little boy. He would make Jensen’s virgin rim squeeze around Jared’s fat knot and hold his daddy inside. Jensen would just have to stretch to accommodate him. He was still a lot smaller than the head of a baby. That’s what omega assholes were meant for, weren't they? What Dr. Jeff had just said they got pleasure from stretching around?

More importantly, Jensen was his. He might not have been made _by_ Jared—and this was a strange time to be filled with disappointment about that—but he'd been made _for_ Jared. He’d been made to take his daddy’s enormous cock. Jared would fuck him until his boy begged to be plugged up with his seed.

Jared started to press inside, holding his son’s hips steady with both hands. He watched Jensen’s pucker smooth out, turn pink, and then red, and then white with the effort to stretch around him. Even as lubricated as was, dripping slick all the way down his knees, the friction was intense, Jensen’s entrance hot all around him as he slowly pressed inside.

Finally, Jensen's rim closed around the head of his cock, locking him in. Once that thickest part was inside, it was like a dam had broken—Jensen’s body took over by instinct, sucking Jared's cock deeper inside until he was filled, Jared balls deep in his son at last.

Jensen collapsed onto his shoulders, whimpering happily against the table. “Finally,” he cried. “Finally!”

“Do you feel better now?” Dr. Jeff crouched down to ask Jensen, who grinned back at Jared, and nodded. “Well, I stand corrected. He wants to be stretched to the limit with you. Amazing. I shouldn’t have doubted the science. Jensen’s hole was made to take your cock, after all.”

Jared pulled back, till just the head of his cock was inside him again, and thrust forward. The table groaned under the force of his thrust. Jensen cried out and gripped the sides of the table to stay in place. Jensen’s body was so small and delicate, but he was taking Jared’s cock like a dream, pushing back to meet Jared’s thrusts, moaning and crying out with pleasure.

“Just be careful when you knot him,” Dr. Jeff said. Regretfully, an alpha’s body only responded that way during an omega’s heat. “Don’t be too rough pulling on his rim. He might not notice that the pain feels bad until later, but you’ll hurt him.”

“I’ll never hurt him,” Jared promised.

“Except how I like it, right?” Jensen said, looking back at him over his shoulder.

Jared lifted Jensen up so his back was pressed against Jared’s chest. He ran his fingers up Jensen’s abdomen, tickling him, on his way to Jensen’s tits. Once he reached them, he teased Jensen’s nipple with a light touch, and then abruptly pinched it hard. He brought his free hand to Jensen’s other tiny breast and squeezed it in time with his thrusts. Jensen cried out and trembled in his arms, shooting slick clear across the room.

Jensen’s hole pulsed around Jared’s cock as his son came and the feeling wrung Jared’s own orgasm from him. He thrust in as deep as he could, painting his son’s young womb with sperm.

As he came down from the high of his orgasm, Jared became aware of the doctor again, scribbling on his prescription pad.

Dr. Jeff ripped a paper off the pad and handed it to Jared. “This is for birth control. Come back after this heat is over if you’d like to put him on suppressants instead.”

Jared would talk it over with Jensen, but he had a feeling they would enjoy his heat cycle every season, the way nature intended. Dr. Jeff smirked at him like he knew very well they wouldn’t need any suppressants.

“Don’t even think of taking him off the birth control, you hear? He’d look real sexy filled to bursting with your babies, I know, but he’s just too young. Wait till he’s fourteen at least.”

“Yes, sir,” Jared said dutifully.

Without removing him from his softened cock, Jared turned Jensen in his arms so they were face to face. His baby looked so sweet and sleepy as Jared carried him to one of the chairs so he could sit with Jensen on his lap, grinding down on his daddy’s cock involuntarily. He laid his head on Jared’s shoulder and Jared leaned down for their mouths to meet in a kiss. Their kiss began barely more passionate than usually shared between father and son, but Jared licked inside his son’s mouth, wet and messy.

“And here’s a note for his attendance office. You’re clear to keep him home for the next two weeks. Tell them to keep it on file so you don’t need to think about anything but fulfilling your young omega’s needs come his next heat. I expect you to take this responsibility seriously. Some alphas don’t consider that forgoing suppressants means spending essentially two months out of the year balls deep in their omega’s asshole.”

Jared groaned, feeling Jensen’s asshole stretching around him as he got hard again. “I think I need to continue fulfilling him right now, doctor.”

Dr. Jeff laughed. “Alright, you can keep the room for one more fucking, but then you need to get to the pharmacy.”

“Do you want to try riding Daddy’s dick?” Jared said softly into Jensen’s ear.

Jensen sat up on his knees, pulling off Jared’s cock until just his fat cock head was tugging at the taut rim of his hole, and then sat back down, taking him all the way in one smooth stroke.

“Like that, Daddy?”

Dr. Jeff chuckled. “You’re a natural.”

**Author's Note:**

> ETA: Some commenters let me know about some some sentences switching up which J was doing what, which I have now fixed! IT WOULD NOT SURPRISE ME IF THERE ARE MORE THEIR NAMES ARE REALLY SIMILAR OK. Sorry if it pulled you out of the story~ and feel free to tell me about it if you come across that, or a typo, or anything else. I wrote and posted this on the same day, so they're definitely in there! Thx!
> 
> [I made my sock a Tumblr, too, if you're into that sort of thing.](http://filthyhotsock.tumblr.com/)


End file.
